


Pandora's Chest

by shia_f



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shia_f/pseuds/shia_f
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis and Connor Stoll talk about their greatest prank ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pandora's Chest

Travis Stoll

Everybody's always asking my brother and I what's the awesomest prank we ever played on another camper. Well, I'll tell you know.

Connor Stoll

You're talking about the golden mango, right?

Travis Stoll

Oh, dude! I love that one! But no, I'm talking about Pandora's Chest.

Connor Stoll

Oh. Ha, egg on your face Ares cabin! Hahaha!

Travis Stoll

Shush! They might hear you. Anyway I was reading boring homework stuff from Chiron. Hercules, the golden apple, Pandora's pithos, blah,blah,blah… You would think that this camp is to cool for homework, right? But nooo. The only reason why I doing this is because I'm tired of going on without dessert. While my brother was off goofing around, avoiding his homework.

Connor Stoll

So what? I'm not afraid of going on without dessert, as long as I have my secret stash of candy…

Travis Stoll

Whatever. So, as I was saying, I found something in those old books that are actually useful. Ares cabin here I come!

Connor Stoll

My brother called me and told me about this really great idea for a prank for the Ares cabin. It was actually really good. I might do some homework one of these days. MIGHT. Anyway since they apparently don't sell pithos in the camp store, I just got an old chest lying around our cabin. Then we got help from the Aphrodite cabin. You know the story of Pandora, right? She unleashed the Greed, Envy, Hate, etc. out into the world. So, we're doing the opposite. We filled the chest with Love, Beauty, Affection and other mushy stuff.

Travis Stoll

Then on the lid of the chest I wrote: DO NOT OPEN. DANGEROUS. And I left the chest in their cabin. Those buffoons! Haha, give them anything with the word dangerous and you can be sure that they'll open it. I'm guessing that they ignored the first sentence. Or was too dumb to understand it.

Connor Stoll

Once they opened it, poof! They went around the camp spreading the love and having makeovers.

Travis Stoll

Oh, dude. You should have seen Clarisse in that pink dress! You should imagine how many hits that had in YouTube. Amazing!

Connor Stoll

But the effects just lasted for about an hour.

Travis Stoll

We got a lot of footage though.

Connor Stoll

Then they tracked us down. Thanks to my brilliant brother who posted that video titled Ugly Girl in Ugly Dress It had 2,465,980,153 hits. An Ares kid probably watched it. Don't even imagine what they did to us for revenge.

Travis Stoll

It's not my fault technology hates demigods.

Connor Stoll

Yeah, but you didn't have to post it under the username travisandconnorstollbestpranksevah . Man, can still taste the toilet water…..


End file.
